Blister or clam shell packages have long been used for packaging a wide variety of products and for displaying these products for sale in retail stores. The package is typically designed to conform to the configuration of the article contained therein. Such blisters/clam-shells, after filling, are bonded to supporting paper cards and can either be hung from a rack or if a stand-up type mechanism is utilized can be displayed on a shelf or table. Another display method involves the use of low profile display trays. Such a setup is currently popular in warehouse stores like Costco and Sam's Club. Current stand up displays pose structural problems as their flat nature does not allow the product to stand independently or requires a firm or large display tray.
In recent years, the number and variety of products packaged and displayed in blister-type and clam shell type packaging has increased. Part of this increase is due to the popularity of warehouse shopping centers. Such blister and clam-shell packages have found wide use in retail stores and warehouse centers as they display each item and also protect the product inside from tampering. As such, the displays should be pilfer-resistant, meaning one cannot easily shoplift, or steal, the product contained therein without first removing the item from the package or in the alternate by shoplifting the entire bulky package.
The hanging display, once predominantly used in the industry, has yielded portions of the market to alternative types of displays. The proliferation of warehouse stores/centers has required the use of a variety of standup displays. Typically, the standup or standalone display requires a larger amount of cardboard or paperboard than a flat or hanging display. This can be overcome with the use of display trays, but again the use of cardboard increases and the tray itself adds additional cost to the product.
One advantage the present invention has over this prior art involves the ability of the package to stand independently with a pleasingly aesthetic graphical display. In the prior art, heavier products may cause the package to tip or may require additional cardboard to stabilize. The present invention would allow the package retailer additional options in this regard, as options with the present invention's base would allow for a stand-alone package or would allow for smaller or lower profile display trays.
In recent years, several major warehouse centers and retail outlets have undertaken environmentally friendly and/or green programs regarding recycling. These programs promote the use of environmentally friendly packaging and necessitates the need for environmentally friendly packaging designs. Thus, there is a need in the art for a package that not only has the ability stand independently, but also one that is more readily recycled.